Our Time Now
by sneakykid
Summary: Elena and Damon are forced on a journey which includes some blasts from the past, a bit of mystery, a little drinking, a dance, a change of clothes, and hopefully a change of heart. No guarantees, but isn't it worth the risk? Post Season 1. On hiatus.
1. A Sort of Prolouge, But Not

Her fingers stroked the satin lovingly, like a child petting his or her first kitten. The dress was a deep ocean blue with intricately embroidered white flowers and trim. Her eyes were alight with adoration, giving her face a sunshine glow. She held it up to herself again in front of the tall mirror, admiring how perfect it was. She sighed longingly, then pouted.

"If only this dress didn't cost so much." she lightly complained, again sighing, holding it up above her head to stare at the embroidery.

"It will look absolutely beautiful on you." her male companion remarked, honesty ringing in his voice. The girl's gorgeous brown hair swung in her face as she looked over at him, flashing a pearly white smile.

"Will? What do you mean _will_?" she asked, surprised and confused. She tilted her head, giving her an air of innocence.

"Cost is no matter."

"Oh, no! I couldn't let you do that! It costs so much...but it's so pretty..." she trailed off, eyes finding their way to the dress again.

Her companion chuckled, "If it makes you happy then I'd be much inclined to buy it for you."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, touched. She smiled over at him, eyes as big as a tarsier's. "That'd be so sweet of you!"

He grinned and merely nodded. "My pleasure." He chuckled again, his snow-white teeth showing as he smiled shyly. His face was bright with unselfish pride at the thought of making this charming girl so ecstatic, but he was trying to be humble about it. Still, the smile wouldn't disappear off his face. She fluttered her eyelashes, not quickly, but lovingly at him.

"You should try it on, you know, to make sure it fits." he suggested, fumbling with his hat, eager to see her in the dress.

"Wonderful idea," she cooed. She disappeared to where she could change. He sat down with the patience of a gardener. He lifted a hand to his cheek; his cheek was overly warm.

Soon after, she peeked her head out, a smile building on her face. He immediately stood up. She giggled at his suddenness.

"How-how does it look?" he asked breathily. His face was flooded with excitement.

"_Gorgeous_." she trilled, blinking as if to emphasize its beauty. Her hair hung delicately past her shoulder and bounced whenever she spoke.

"Won't you come out?" he inquired, taking a step forward. He was eager to rush over to her, take her by the hand, and accompany her out, to show her to the rest of the world. She giggled again and her head disappeared.

"I want it to be a surprise!" she called out. He sat back down, a little disheartened, but took it well. He would be thoroughly surprised with all this suspense she was creating. She looked beautiful in whatever outfit she wore, and she took his breath away each day.

She came out again, for good this time, with the blue dress draped over her arms.

"You were right. It is beautiful." she complimented it. She gracefully walked over to him, stroked his cheek once, then smiled one of her special secret smiles, the kind they shared with each other. He returned the smile and tried to grab her hand. To kiss it. She was on to him and was too quick. She buried her hand in the dress. She gave him an "I dare you to try to grab it" look, but he declined, giving in with good graces. What she didn't know was that he was planning on stealing her hand when she would be most unsuspecting.

The store owner approached. He was a short man with a white-gray mustache. The grandfatherly type. "Well, do we have a sale?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, then shifted her body so it faced companion.

"Yes, sir." her companion replied, grinning. The owner motioned for them to follow him to the counter to pay. The girl placed the dress on the counter for it to be wrapped up. The boy was dividing out the bills.

"Do you do deliveries? I'd rather not have to carry it around all day." the girl asked.

The owner nodded, concentrated on handing back the correct amount of change. "You bet we do. Where shall it be delivered?" he responded. She told him the address. "Ah. Wonderful."

"Where to next?" she addressed her companion. Both he and the store owner laughed at her quick change of subject. The boy pocketed the money, and they turned to the door.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked politely. He really didn't mind the where; all he wanted was to spend time with her.

"Bye-bye now." the store owner called out to them. He had a sad sort of smile on his face. Glad to have made a sale, but sad to see them go. "What a fine young pair they'll make someday." he spoke to himself.

As soon as they were out of the store, the girl linked arms with the boy as they kept walking. She looked at his face to see his reaction. He was shocked, but then warmed up to it. She always surprised him. And her touch always made his heart jump higher than the sun. "What a lonely old man. I almost felt sorry for him." she giddily remarked.

"Mm. He was a bit eccentric." he added, distracted.

The boy wrinkled his eyebrows as he stared straight ahead. The girl looked up at him.

"What is wrong?" she uttered after seeing his face. Her lips formed a pout, concerned.

"They keep staring." he sighed, looking back down at her curious face. He was referring to the few gaping peeping toms people on the street.

"Oh, let them stare. Didn't their mothers teach them it's rude to gawk?" She scoffed and cuddled closer to his arm. "Mmm."

He stopped walking. She let go.

"What is it?" she asked. She smoothed her hair.

He inclined his head. He stared out into the distance, then brought his gaze back to the girl. His eyes danced, and his lips twisted unnaturally as he tried to hold back a smile.

"You...are so-" he paused and breathed in, looking off to the side sneakily, "adorable..." he looked back down at her, "when you want to be."

She made no comment, but stared at the ground, hurt

"Not that it's a bad thing, of course," he said, afraid to have offended her. "You're just..." with a whoosh, he suddenly lifted her up. She giggled very loudly as he twirled her around. "...absolutely prettier than an ocean sunset. It's no fair."

He set her back down. She took his hand and led him into the nearest alley, away from the public eye. He was obviously forgiven.

She edged closer to him while he moved them to the shadows, near one of the moldy walls.

"No one will see?" he whispered, eyes excited. He moved his right hand to hold her face in his palm. She put her hands in his pockets to pull him closer.

"Not unless they have hawk eyes." she whispered back. She was enjoying the feeling of him feeling her face with his thumb.

Their lips moved closer, making the wait all the sweeter. Her hands slid up his toned sides while he nestled his free hand into her hair. She delicately, yet passionately placed a hand behind his neck and the other stroking his well-defined chest. Their lips touched-

"What is going on?" a voice cried out.

They broke apart quicker than a person jumping out of bed after being doused with ice-cold water.

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded.

**AN: Who are the boy and the girl? And what year is it?**

**Also, I'm sorry I do not have Beta Reader (as you may have noticed).**

**And the next chapter won't be as confusing or unknown...I hope ;) Oh, and people will also have names. And the plot will begin.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed, but comments are simply **_**adored**_**.**


	2. The Beginning

Elena Gilbert closed her journal. She leaned her head on her hand and stared into the fire, watching the flames twist and consume the charred, ember-decorated wood in the Salvatore Mansion fireplace. Her thoughts were scattered like the pieces of her heart. She took a deep breath, straighted up from her relaxed sitting position on the couch, then layed on her stomach. She let one arm dangle off the couch while the other she rested her head on. Stefan was going to be back soon. He had left her time to write in her journal so he could go off and hunt. He was being a bit too overprotective lately, but she had convinced him to go out, alone. She felt warm and lazy as her body told her this was a good temperature for napping. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, relishing the senselessness as she felt herself drift into sleep.

She didn't know how, but suddenly she could feel something was wrong. She furrowed her brow. It was not wrong, she confirmed, but different. It was as if some sixth sense had been awakened after turning off the rest of her senses, but now her all senses were aroused again. She peeled open her eyes, then jumped–startled–into a sitting position. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She took in what had changed in the room with good heart.

"Damon." Elena stated. He was lounging in the poofy chair near the couch, drink in hand, watching her...or the fire. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling... "I thought watching people sleep wasn't your repertoire."

Damon leaned forward while he raised his eyebrows at her. He smirked as he said cockily, yet innocently, "It isn't. What makes you think I was watching you?"

"I know you, Damon." Elena playfully responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really?" Damon questioned, matching her tone. "Actually, I was watching the fire when you suddenly sat up and accused me of watching you sleep. I'm hurt. Do I seem like the creepy Marilyn Mason type to watch people sleep?"

Elena crossed her arms, but held back a smirk. "I wouldn't put it past you...but no. So _were_ you watching me?" She asked him flat out, knowing he wouldn't lie.

He looked away, recognizing her plan. He scoffed as he looked back and replied, "Just when I first came into the room. I mean, who could blame me?" he tone turned joking. His flashed a quick smile followed by a glaring Elena rolling her eyes. Damon–in an all-Damon-seriousness–continued, "I figured it was you on the couch, though. I should be used to you coming here. To _my _house. Uninvited." He smirked again at her.

"For your information, Stefan invited me." Elena defended herself, her voice light, giving a nod when she said _Stefan_.

"Ah. Stefan." Damon muttered, tilting his head back in acknowledgement. That explained it. He leaned back into the chair and absentmindedly swirled his drink. He gazed into the fire with thoughtful eyes.

Elena opened her mouth to speak to ask how Damon was doing. She didn't want to always have a word war with Damon. And she wanted to change the subject anyways.

"How is Stefan these days? Is he behaving himself?" Damon asked, his tone teasing..

Elena decided not to remark because Damon should know how Stefan is because he lives with him, but decided to take the high road. "Stefan is doing _much_ better. He's fine. Great."

"Mm." Damon said, taking a swig of his drink. He still wasn't looking at Elena.

"What about you, Damon?" Elena asked, her eyes boring into his turned ones. She scooted towards the edge of the coach so she was closer to the chair where he was sitting.

"Hm. What?" Damon asked in return, now looking at her. His face was scrunched in confusion. He was a little off tonight as though something wasn't right.

"How are you, Damon?" Elena inquired, more seriously. He didn't look so well, and it wasn't like a vampire to not hear something that was said not more than four feet away.

"Just peachy." he answered, emphasizing _peachy_ so his lips puckered when he said it. It didn't sound like he meant it at all. Now Elena was confused. Damon looked up at Elena. His eyes bugged out for a split-second–Elena would swear–but returned to normal. His face smoothed out and he was now studying her face. His eyes could be burning diamonds with the intensity they held. He leaned forward. His hand twitched, as though he wanted to touch Elena or hold her hand.

"Um, Damon?" Elena asked uncomfortably, trying to get his attention. Damon should know where she stood on the issue of their "friendship." Lines do blur occasionally, though, as much as Elena tried to deny it.

Damon squinted at her, inspecting something. "You...have..." he trailed off, getting out of the chair, setting down his drink, and approaching her. He knelt down and reached out toward her face. "...a fuzz...in your hair." he finished simply.

Elena remained unmoving where she was. She merely watched as Damon slowly reached into her hair–staring into her eyes the whole time–and pulled the fuzz down. He showed it to her, then let it fall. Elena watched it drop, then returned her eyes to Damon's. He was three inches away from her. He stroked her cheek once. Twice. And stood up, acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Elena pretended as well. She glanced towards the entry way. Where was Stefan? He should have been back already. She looked back at Damon. He had picked up his drink.

Elena stood up, too, leaving her journal where it was on the opposite end of the couch.

"You come over a lot, you know?" Damon stated. She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her because he didn't look up from his glass which he was fiddling with again. He seemed a little down.

"Stefan asks me-" Elena explained, stepping forward, but tripping over the carpet. Damon quickly turned and caught her arm, preventing her from hitting the floor, all while not spilling his drink.

"Thanks." Elena replied as if it were an everyday thing. He let go of her and she straightened up, then fixed her shirt. "Stefan asks me over." she replied kindly.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "That he does. You stay safe now. You're like Dennis the Menace in the making." He made as though he was going to leave, but was frozen. Elena was about to say something about how Damon shouldn't act this way. How they can still be friends. But she found she couldn't move either.

The walls around her blurred. All she could see was Damon amidst the swirling blackness. He mirrored her expression of disbelief and confusion...and fear.

Damon scared? This couldn't be good. Then, the blackness covered him.

They were dropped on the ground. There were leaves everywhere. She smelled dirt. And wild grass. Elena stayed where she was, on her stomach, trying to figure out the situation, trying to remember. She was at the Salvatore Mansion...writing in her journal...Damon was there...that was all she recall.

A groan. "Where's my drink?" Damon weakly cursed.

Oh. Elena sat up. Right. Something had happened. The memory came back to her vaguely like a smack in the face: Damon...and the blackness. She looked around her. Trees. More leaves. She looked up. The sky was grey. They were in the woods. But how...?

**AN: Wow. Lame. From the mansion to the woods. Ooh! How exciting. Not. Next chapter will be less drab. More...well, not exactly "fun," but eventful, perhaps?**

**And, yes, Damon **_**would**_** be worried about his drink. ;)**

**Next chapter shall provide some clarity about who starred in the first chapter and the where's and a few why's. (Unfortunately, I'm off to camp tomorrow and won't be back for almost a week. **_**But**_** I will post the next chapter as soon as I get home. And I'm sure you will guess it all anyway.)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Ah, A Little Insight

"Nothing is going on. We were doing nothing." Katherine responded, hypnotically. Stefan, dressed in his white shirt and suspenders with formal brown pants, had just found Katherine and Damon in the alley, nearly making out. Katherine had now placed her hands on her hips, not exactly happy nor angry at being interrupted. Her green dress attire was void of any dirt or grime. Not a string out of place on her corset. Damon was a little hurt by Katherine's words. They could have a double meaning, but he stowed the feeling away. Katherine _loved_ him. His heart kickstarted like a super-powered motorcycle each time she repeated those words to him-and when he repeated them even more in his head. She was only playing with Stefan to make him-Damon-jealous. Katherine loved how protective Damon became when he was that way. It made for an all the sweeter kisses and better, more romping sex.

Stefan repeated what Katherine said. Damon rolled his eyes and smoothed down his somewhat curly hair. His brother just had to ruin everything. Couldn't he _ever_ stay out of other people's business? He thought he would have Katherine alone with him in town for the entire day. They weren't in Mystic Falls-he could imagine the disgusted look on his father's face if he found out how affectionate Katherine and he were in public here-but the town nearby. He had arrived back home this morning from quitting the Confederacy and wanted to spend it with Katherine. His father was going to be angry when he got home again. For when he had left with Katherine in such a rush this morning, he only had time to tell his father he was back and going to town. Stefan had glimpsed him and spoken briefly with him while waiting for the carriage to arrive before he left. Father didn't know about how he had discharged himself yet.

"What're you doing here, brother?" Damon asked, politely-for Katherine's sake. "How did you manage a ride?"

"Hello, Stefan." Katherine smiled sweetly, picking up dress and giving a slight bow.

"Katherine." Stefan breathed, smiling. He took her hand and kissed it and reluctantly turned to Damon. "Father sent me. He needs to speak with you. More importantly, the town discovered a vampire-" Stefan whispered, glancing at Katherine, "-and he wants you to witness how to kill one. He says you're going to have to learn soon enough."

Damon scoffed, then intertwined his fingers with Katherine's. She looked down at it, smiled, then shook it off. "Not in front of your brother. It's rude." she chasted, giggling. Damon couldn't not be angry with her and joined in her contagious laughter. Damon brushed off the flirty glances she was giving Stefan every so often.

"You won't mind if your brother joins us, do you?" Katherine asked Damon. She fluttered her eye lids pleadingly. "There's still much of the town left that we haven't visited today, and it's quite large. And you two can catch up."

Damon was about to object when Stefan interjected, "That is generous of you Katherine, but I'm afraid I will have to decline. Father wants us all back." Stefan informed them. Damon didn't miss the emphasis on 'all.' "He's worried about us, with all these 'vampires running ragged through the towns.' He's concerned for you, Damon." Stefan added softly, looking at Damon hard. "He says he missed you."

Damon snorted. "Father _worrying_ over _me_? _Missing_ me? Highly doubtful. Will you please inform him to stop 'worrying' about me as if I am still in my teens?" Damon sneered. The last part was meant to insult Stefan, but he didn't take the blow.

Damon was outraged. Stefan just had to come and ruin his whole day, he repeated bitterly to himself. Stefan didn't even take an insult properly. Damon gave Stefan a murderous look. He just had to bring up the most touchy subjects.

"Damon," Katherine purred, laying a hand on his chest to calm him. She had been looking back and forth at the brothers. Damon looked from her to Stefan to her again. His face fell and he looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Katherine."

"Damon, if it's any consolation, _I_ don't find Father's treatment fair." Stefan sounded extremely sincere. Katherine gave him a warm smile before Damon looked up.

"No, no," Damon said, holding a hand up to stop him, "I understand." He sighed. "And I so thought the dress was going to beat us home." Katherine laughed. Stefan stared, frozen.

"You bought her a dress?" Stefan asked, shocked. "Where did you get the money?"

Damon gave Stefan a brotherly smile, "Does it matter? It's my money."

"Mm. Don't worry, Stefan, it didn't come to Damon by any ill means." Katherine comforted. She pushed some of her hair behind her ears. "Now, I suppose you two wouldn't want to encounter your father's wrath if he is to be kept waiting any longer so we should be going."

"Will you ride with me, Katherine?" offered Stefan, extending his hand. He was eager to steal Katherine away.

"I would love to, Stefan," smiled Katherine, "but I'll stay with Damon, thank you."

Damon felt badly for leaving his brother alone, yet his joy of Katherine choosing him over Stefan put him in an excellentmood.

"Shall we then?" asked Damon, offering his arm, which she took. They started walking along. Katherine-unbeknownst to Damon-reached out with her other hand and caressed Stefan's neck as she passed. Stefan, though hurt, felt he and Katherine had something special. She had snubbed Damon in front of him, gave him (Stefan) smiles, and even when she was with Damon, she still touched him (Stefan).

...

Stefan stared out the window of his black carriage. Alone. He was surprised to find he beat Katherine and Damon home, then suspicious. They had been right behind him! Stefan should've known better.

"Driver!" Stefan hollered, "Didn't my brother's carriage follow us?"

"Yes, indeed, Mister Salvatore," promptly replied the driver. "but they turned off a ways. I'd bet they're still in Mystic Falls." Seeing Stefan's face, he added, "Mister Salvatore is perfectly able to protect Miss Pierce. It's still daylight. None of them-" he stopped to whisper "vampires," then spoke normally, "-will get t' her."

Stefan internally groaned, but hid it as he thanked the driver and sent him on his way. He kicked a nearby rock, shoved his hands into his pockets and strode off into the woods.

...

"Do you know who it is they've captured?" Damon asked Katherine inside the carriage. The unkept, wild terrain rolled slowly by out of the

windows. Neither seemed to care, though, being that they lived on such a grassy and beautiful estate which was grander in comparison to these petty views.

"I'm fairly certain it's no one of concern to us if it happened this morning. Emily's jewelry work perfectly." Katherine answered tiredly. She and Damon sat on opposite sides of the carriage as was customary. Damon had often noted how they could be seated together as he was courting her, but Katherine declined, not wanting to draw any attention just yet.

Damon was relaxed, but only because he was in the presence of Katherine. He ran a hand through his hair, combing it.

"How about we let the dress beat us home?" Katherine suddenly inquired in a seductive tone, a glint in her eyes. Damon smiled at her tone. She gave him no time to answer as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

...

Damon had told the driver to turn off and take the long way home as soon as Katherine broke apart their quick kiss. Katherine smiled as she remembered it. She had guided Damon's mouth forward to her's. Their tongues dancing with the other's. The taste of Katherine was out of this world. There was no name for her unique fragrance. Then, way too soon, Katherine pulled away and sighed. Damon continued kissing her face, her neck, but then Katherine stopped him from going down too far and told him they should have more time together. Damon did not argue.

Katherine was mulling over how she was going to compel Stefan to forget their encounter in town. She didn't want Stefan to remember seeing Damon for the first time in many weeks as a battle concerning their father and rivalry...and her. She smiled to herself. Damon had been in such a mood, but he had succumbed to her touch so easily. He had come quicker than a fat child at a free chocolate booth.

Damon appeared in the carriage again, smiling. She told Damon what she was going to do to Stefan, and Damon agreed. In his mind, she was still just using Stefan.

"The Founder's Ball is fast approaching..." Damon stated. Katherine ignored him. She moved over to sit by him on his side of the carriage. He froze as she snuggled up to him. His face was a mix of surprise and shock, but he was touched and humbled. He was scared that someone might see...but this was Katherine. The angel. The beauty of the world. She was special. He looked to her to see her reaction. Her face had become demonic which Damon understood as he slackened his uncomfortable posture. He relaxed as he gracefully extended his neck.

They were approaching town and had yet to draw the curtains.

**AN: Some of you guessed right!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism please?**


	4. Lost

Elena saw Damon standing far off by a tree looking alert and angry. His hand was clenched into a fist and it was resting on the trunk. Make that resting on _an indent_ in the trunk.

"Damon, where are we?" Elena asked warily. "What happened?" She brushed herself off the best she could. Some dirt stains remained, but she left them alone. Damon had yet to answer. He was looking around almost desperately, but in a more observant fashion.

"Damon-" Elena started.

"I heard you. I'm just not sure yet." Damon calmly interjected. His voice was way too controlled. Elena did note that Damon was on edge. Panicky, but not trying to show it. He just had to get his bearings.

Damon had an inkling of their location, but wanted to dismiss the thought as it was impossible. There was no reasonable explanation for going transporting-yes, that was the word-from the mansion to the woods. No. It didn't just happen. He was trying to keep from shaking. Now he knew why he had felt like crap moments before he was sucked away from his drink back at the house.

"We are definitely not in Mystic Falls. The air is too...clean and the woods are so...thick. It's like we stepped onto the island from LOST." Damon observed. Elena made no comment. When he finally looked at Elena, he asked. "Are you okay?" She definitely looked fine to him, but wanted to be sure.

"I'm-" Elena started, but stopped. She quickly jerked herself to make sure she was okay. Nothing broken, nothing hurt. "-fine. I think." she paused, eyeing the hole in the tree. "Are _you _okay?"

"Physically? Of course." Damon replied quickly, still not entirely focused. His head suddenly snapped to the right. "Elena, come here." When she made no move, he added with a hint of urgency, "Please no questions."

She took a step forward. "Why? What's wrong?" she was confused. Damon rolled his eyes at her questions, yet looked torn with disbelief and skeptisicm. His eyes were narrowed and his hair was a mess and full of leaves and a twig or two. His posture was...poised for action. Elena quickly walked to Damon and stood by his side. She looked where he was looking. It was the empty woods.

Just as Damon growled it, she saw it. "Vampire."

...

Elena felt Damon's body tense. "Stay here." he instructed in the same tone as when he told her she couldn't help to rescue Stefan when he was kidnapped and tortured by the tomb vampires. She hadn't listened before so Damon didn't even know why he was giving her this warning now. And Elena, much to Damon's surprise, merely nodded.

Damon rushed over to the vampire and punched it. It flew back twenty feet before it hit a tree.

Elena didn't listen to Damon. She was trying to break off a tree branch so the vampire could be stabbed. So far she had managed to get a branch halfway off and the two vampires had yet to notice. She twisted the sturdy branch-which helped enormously-but the stubborn skin refused to break. She looked back over to the two fighting vampires. Damon had the vampire in a chokehold, but it kicked Damon and broke loose. Damon stopped it in its path toward Elena.

Elena readjusted her grip, deciding to try to pull the branch off. She pulled and...nothing. She moved her hands closer to the break and pulled again, it worked, but only a little. She brought her hands down, shook feeling back into them, and rubbed them quickly. Skin and bark mix as well as paper and water or football and shopping. She grabbed the branch again and lifted her feet off the ground, using her weight to her advantage. It broke after she bounced three times, but she didn't catch herself in time and landed on her booty.

"Ow." Elena squealed, "Oh great." She had gotten a scratch, but it wasn't severe.

Both vampires, faces demonic, started shouting and snarling. Elena turned toward the sound, but couldn't see them anymore. She looked around nervously in case any more vampires were to appear. She jumped when she heard leaves crunching behind her. Elena whirled around, huge branch in hands, to find nothing. Elena was breathing heavily with fear, eyes darting every which way.

Then a squirrel ran across her field of vision, making the same crunching sound. Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. She screamed.

"Hello, pretty," cooed the vampire menacingly, "You look delicious." He roughly caressed her neck.

The vampire was blown aside as Damon rammed into him, a blur of black. Damon had his hands on the vampire's neck and appeared to be trying to choke him much like he had done with Isobel. Elena was shoved to the ground, but unharmed.

"Don't you EVER touch her again!" Damon threatened, his voice roaring in a reserved tone. His fangs extended as he bit into the vampire's neck. The vampire screeched and cursed and yelped, then he painfully pried Damon from his neck and threw him.

Elena heard a ripping sound, and saw Damon fall. The vampire had nailed him in the gut with a rotted branch. Damon groaned as he wrenched the splintering branch from his body. Elena-stick in hands-rushed the vampire, intending to stab him. He turned around and snarled, then laughed harshly at her pathetic attempt. He ripped the branch out of her hands and threw it aside. He procedded to close in on Elena, his fangs extending.

Damon appeared with Elena's stick in his hand. "Bad move," he hissed to the vampire as he prepared to thurst the branch into him.

The clouds parted, revealing the sun's warm rays. The vampire dropped as though he had taken a bullet to the chest as his skin burned opened. Elena turned her head, not wanting to watch the continually decaying features of the dying vampire.

"You're not burning! YOU'RE NOT BURNING!" the vampire howled to Damon in agony and confusion, convulsing and rolling and burning on the ground. "How are you not burning?" he screeched, his eyes-or what was left of them-bulging.

Damon held his wound, then moved closer to him and answered in a _duh_ tone, "Because I have a ring." Damon stabbed him square in the heart. It went in like a pin in a pin cushion and the vampire died. Damon breathed out.

"That was...fun." Damon sarcastically remarked as he slumped to his knees. His face was contorted in pain, but he quickly hid it, putting on a slightly irritated face instead.

"Damon, are you all right?" Elena gasped. She rushed over to his side, then realized she asked the wrong question. It was obvious he wasn't.

"Does it look like I'm all right? The bastard staked me...but missed...thank God. His aim was worse than Wile E Coyote's." Damon stubbornly answered.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as she knelt down.

"There's still...a piece left inside." Damon managed out. He lifted up his shirt, revealing his handsome abs. His hands were digging in the wound, but he couldn't see or feel where the piece was.

"Here, Damon, let me help," Elena proposed in a strange voice. She tenderly guided his bloody hands to where a piece of the stick was still lodged into Damon. He fingers closed around the tiny piece and pulled it out, allowing the wound to fully heal. Only it didn't. It left a scratch. Elena had been leaning over Damon. Her forehead scrunched in confusion. He pulled his shirt down and got up.

"Why didn't it heal all the way?" Elena asked, standing up as well.

"It's fine. It'll heal. Now let's figure out where we are." Damon replied curtly.

"Damon, wait," Elena called as he strode quickly away. Something was wrong, but he was hiding it. Then it hit her. He was weak, hungry. That was why he had been drinking alcohol at the mansion, to take off the edge of the blood craving. Elena stroked her wrist absentmindedly remembering the last time she fed a weak vampire her blood. She didn't want to go through that again. The pain and trouble were great on both sides.

Elena ran forward, afraid to fall behind Damon. She was-well, 'glad' wasn't the word for it-pleased that Damon had paused to wait. She stopped at his side and he just turned away from her. She laid a hand on his jacketed arm.

"Hey, c'mon," Elena coasted. His eyes were distant when he looked at her.

"Elena, hold onto me," Damon instructed, opening his arms.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked a little insulted, taking a step back.

"Just, please, do this for _once_ without asking questions or adding any remarks." Damon said almost tiredly like a parent. Elena warily took the two steps to Damon's arms. His arms encircled Elena. He pressed her quite questionably close to him and gave a reassuring squeeze. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively, basically giving him a bear hug. She could feel his lean, thin-but very well built-body through their clothes. He wasn't as rock-hard as Stefan, just more moldable.

"And up we go," he hooted with a hint of amusement in his voice. And they were in a tree. "Wait here." And he glided down.

"What? Hey! Damon!" Elena objected. "You can't just leave me up here with no explanation!" she crossed her arms and scoffed.

It was use. He was gone. She held onto a branch for support and to make sure she didn't fall out.

"If I'd given you my explanation, you wouldn't listen anyway." Damon-who had just appeared next to her-stated teasingly. "Now if you want to get out of here, I'd make like a mime and stay silent." Then he was gone. He was a few trees down on the ground, staring off into the woods. Elena scoffed, but obeyed. What was wrong _now_?

"Damon? What're you doing out here?" a _very_ familiar voice shouted. "And what're you wearing? It's ghastly."

"Oh, I was taking a stroll through the woods, much like you." Damon answered nonchalantly. The owner of the voice walked forward. It was a male dressed in white wearing brown pants with suspenders.

"What would Father say of your attire? And where is Katherine?" It was Stefan. Elena gasped. Damon's head turned slightly in her direction, but Stefan didn't appear to hear it. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? And talking so...strangely. Then Elena put the pieces together.

Damon shrugged. "Well, I hope you didn't leave her alone, Damon." Stefan said mistrustingly, accusingly.

"She's...at the house...brother." Damon told him, unsure of how to respond. Stefan turned his back to him and made his way back to the house.

"Thanks...Damon." Stefan called out in Damon's tone. Damon walked over to Elena's tree.

"C'mon. Father expects you to be properly dressed and bathed." Stefan said. He stopped to turn around to make sure Damon followed.

"Always Daddy's little messenger." Damon taunted quietly so Stefan would not hear. "I'll be back," he said to Elena. She didn't hear him.

Damon reluctantly followed Stefan, unsure of the consequences if he were to not follow. Also, he was curious to see the old house again.

Elena was alone in the woods in a tree. She had no idea where she was at-okay, she had a pretty darn good idea. She just couldn't believe it. But how? And why? Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the woods, seeing if she could see where Damon went.

"I'm back in 1864." Elena breathed to herself. It made sense, though: Stefan's hair and clothes and speech...and the mention of Katherine. She shimmied and grabbed branches and eventually made it down to the bottom of the tree. She shook herself and went off in the direction she had seen Damon go.

**AN: Finally! Some clarity!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**So...what do you think?**


	5. Everyone Wears Corsets These Days

**I apologize beforehand for the length of this chapter. *shrugs* It is what it is, BUT I'm a little overdue–okay, MUCH overdue–on some thank you's so...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far: Heart-Broken-In-Love (3), rjinx, BereniceAndrea (2), madreams, Silvery Rain, and MissxVanessaxWolfx. And thanks to all who have favorited or story alerted this story. And you annoymous readers, too!**

**You all make my heart smile! :)**

Damon was in his old room. He was lounging on the bed, dressed in the proper attire for the century, feeling nostalgic. He had avoided his father easily enough (he didn't want to confront him anyway) downstairs. He had no idea when the past him would be back. Or if he even existed. He might be the only Damon of this time.

"Damon," a memorable voice chimed. He smirked. The voice was so soft and unique that it could only belong to one person. He had wondered when she would appear. He opened the window and rested his head lazily on his hand.

"Enjoying the view?" he smiled down. He didn't have to have vampire vision to see the owner of the voice roll her eyes.

"Damon," the voice sighed, frustrated and sad. Her arms were crossed.

"Right." Damon called, all silliness forgotten.

Damon appeared next to her. "Miss me?" the voice asked dryly.

"You're cold, Elena," Damon noted, taking her hands in his. He rubbed them, trying to warm them.

"I was left in the woods for quite some time." Elena remarked, taking in his appearance.

"I was going to go back for you." Damon reassured her.

"Mm. When?" she inquired, her eyes narrowing, but she wasn't pissed. She was still in shock of being in 1864.

"Oh, don't be angry. Come inside and have some old-fashioned cooking. Literally." Damon joked. He looked to the window and opened his arms, "Ready?"

"We can't go through the front door?" Elena questioned skeptically. She just wanted food and warmth. Damon's smile turned into a frown.

"Well, no offense, but the clothes you're wearing, in this century, would qualify for an arrest and a fine from the Fashion Police in our time." Damon answered giving her a once-over. In a normal situation, Elena would be a little uncomfortable, but their situation was far from normal.

Elena breathed in and glanced over to the window, then back to Damon. "How high is that window?" Elena asked, trying to put a smile on her face despite the situation.

...

"I'm not doing anything to your hair." Damon said in a high voice to Elena. She was wearing one of Katherine's gowns. It was turquoise: light on top, dark on bottom.

"Damon, I can't breathe." said Elena, a little panicky. She was holding her stomach as she tried**–**in vain**–**to get more air.

"It's fine. You'll live. Everyone wears corsets these days," Damon said, then flashed a smile. "Here, I can losen it for you."

Elena tensed, but readied herself. Elena felt Damon undo the back of her dress, then he pulled at the strings at the corset. His warm fingers brushed her back occasionally. She blushed slightly. He was gentle in that he didn't rip at the strings, but instead tugged them, asking every so often if it was still too tight. She relaxed once the corset wasn't strangling her torso. He put her dress back together lickety-split.

"Thank you, Damon," Elena breathed, smiling. She sat on Damon's bed. "So, do you think I can pass as a nineteenth century resident?" she said with a slight smile, gesturing to the dress.

"You could pass as Elizabeth Bennett if you wanted to," Damon said, his eyes smiling. He sat down by her, stared at her at first, then looked away.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Elena asked as she groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. When Damon didn't answer**–**he just gave her a puzzling stare**–**she clarified, "I look like her."

"Oh. That. Well, your hair helps to distinguish yourself. It's more...you." Damon said as he**–**unbeknownst to Elena**–**reached out to lightly stroke her hair. Elena's face was still covered. "And your necklace. And your face is more naturally at ease and cheerful."

They kept silent for a few moments, absorbing their surroundings and situation.

"So. 1864." Elena said, sitting up, "Any idea what day it is?

"Tonight is the Founder's Ball. That's all they've been gossiping about downstairs. And my return, of course." Damon answered smugly.

"Return from what?" Elena asked.

"Soldier duty. I sort of...deserted of the Conferacy." Damon replied, smirking.

"I didn't know you were a soldier." Elena commented.

"I like to keep things close to the vest," Damon answered nonchalantly.

"What was it like? Being a solider?" Elena asked half-excited.

Damon hestitated and walked over to the window. "Very dull. We just did some basic training routines. I didn't get _any_ action naturally. Oh well. Can't change the past."

"Ha ha." Elena said dryly. "You would make a 'past' pun." she paused and looked embaressed. "Damon? How do I go to the bathroom in this thing?" she indicated toward her floofy dress. Damon chuckled.

...

Damon had managed to sneak Elena to and from the "bathroom" without drawing any attention. They were about to enter Damon's room, but were cautious in case past Damon**–**if he was around**–**came.

"Katherine," someone called as Damon opened the door to his room. Damon didn't move instead looked to Elena.

Elena spun around; she was hoping to avoid notice. Even though she liked the dress, the whoosh she made when she twirled, she couldn't wait to get out of it because it was like wearing an orange cone on her head saying _Look at me! I'm _not _actually Katherine, and I dont belong here_. When Elena saw who had called, she was surprised...and hurt. She gave the person a look over, then acknowledged who had mistaken her, "Stefan."

**AN: I'm off to camp again for a week. Let me know how I'm doing please...**

**So...any thoughts on what will happen?**


	6. Fight or Flight

** Okay...it's been a LONG time. I was sooo super busy this summer. BUT I'm trying to make a comeback. I already have Chapter 7 written. Now it just needs to be proofread.**

** Thank you for all the AWESOME reviews last chapter! Bellamarieswancullen, vampgirl144 (2), Silvery Rain, TeamDamon, Vee Baby, BereniceAndrea, and Sashiee (2). Thankies! :D**

"Stefan." Elena breathed, astounded, like a repentant child getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"At what time did you return with Damon? I see you both have changed." he noted spitefully of their clothing, but then changed his tune. "Did you have your hair done like that in town?" he paused as she slowly nodded. "Won't you come to my room? I would like to ask you something-" he eyed Damon, "-in private preferably. It's okay if you don't want to, though." he sounded hurt so–of course–Elena gave in.

She looked to Damon and gave him a _I-don't-really-have-a-choice_ look. He nodded ever so slightly, and gave her a warning glance, eyes concerned. He entered his room without a backward glance and closed the door.

Stefan took Elena's hand and brought her to his room down the hall nearby. The style of Stefan's room was similar to his brother's, but decorated differently. She tried to make her inspection of the room casual.

"How-how was your day?" he asked, letting go of her hand.

"Oh, fine." Elena answered. She'd have to watch her language. They did say "fine" back then, right? She felt her heart racing. It was odd to be thought of as Katherine. Also, incredibly infuriating. Would Stefan be able to notice how off she was? Maybe she had better act like Katherine. _Think narcissistic, conniving, selfish bitch._

"Why do you ask?" Elena's tone changed to demanding.

"I was wondering about you. I was worried when you went off with Damon this morning, but I'm glad you're back." Stefan said sweetly, his voice rang with sincerity. Elena noted how much Stefan cared about Katherine when he said that. Her heart sunk. No wonder he had kept that picture of Katherine for so long.

"Yes, but I missed you more." Elena said matter-o-factly, adding an adorable puppy-dog cute face. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me? Hm?" Elena rushed through, sounding impatient. Stefan relaxed. This was more like her. Katherine, that is.

"I was wondering if you would attend the Founder's Ball...with me?" Stefan asked nervously. He looked down to his feet, then up to "Katherine's" face.

"Hmm. I'll have to think on that." Elena tapped her finger against her chin, childishly pretending to think. _Katherine chose to take Stefan to the ball, right?_ "Um, go for it."

Stefan looked puzzled. Elena immediately blushed and looked away. That could have _seriously _blown her cover.

"Yes, I will go with you!" Elena restated. She added a sly smile for effect.

Stefan's smile warmed her heart, even though it broke at the same time at the though of Stefan thinking she was Katherine.

"Oh, Katherine! Thank you!" Stefan exclaimed. He glided over to her and leaned his forehead against Elena's. Then he tightly hugged her in celebration.

"Are you feeling well?" Stefan asked. She wasn't as affectionate or as exuberant or as catty as usual.

"Quite well, thank you," she said coolly. "Just tired and hungry." And sick to the stomach with worry and anger and fear. She was really uncomfortable.

"I can go get you something from the kitchen; I'm sure Father won't mind." Stefan politely chimed. He would do anything to please Katherine. To make her comfortable and happy.

"I-I think I would like to go back to my room. You know, lie down and rest up for tonight." Elena explained. She moved toward the door.

"Wait," Stefan said, catching her arm. "Katherine, we've been in each others company for quite some time. And-" he hesitated, "I-I've been wanting to do this for a while." He put both his hands on her shoulder, slowly pulled Elena towards him, and he softly kissed her on the lips. Just once. And then pulled back. Elena's lips parted, waiting for more as she was accustomed to with Stefan. She peeked at Stefan through her long lashes; he was fixated on her lips and she closed the distance between their lips. They hadn't been making out for long when Stefan pulled away. He sighed and stroked her hair with his hand.

"Katherine," he whispered lovingly. Elena's heart went arctic cold. She was more than hurt, she was pissed.

"I should...go." Elena said as she rushed out and closed the door on him. She didn't even look back at Stefan's part surprised, part crushed face. Had he done something wrong? Oh, had he gone too far?

She ran down to outside Damon's door and let the tears flow as her hand quivered at the door knob. She tried to be quiet, but a few sobs escaped. "I'm not Katherine," she told herself. She was breathing deeply, then touched her lips, remembering the kiss.

Damon opened the door. He was upset.

"Elena," he started out harshly, "do you have any idea how _dangerous_ that was?" she shook her head. He grabbed her arm and yanked her in.

"You could've just screwed up the whole future. That isn't how Katherine did it. She chose..." he stopped, the hurt resurfacing again. "...in front of me and Stefan. I was rejected." he looked to her, "Twice now I've had to hear it. Thanks." he snapped. He started to pace, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Damon, I'm sorry. It's just that I know she chose Stefan. He told me. I had to pretend to be Katherine." Elena retorted, defending herself. Why did Damon have to be such a prick?

"I know." he replied harshly, "You're doing an excellent job at it." He stood outside the window, gazing out, his hands in fists.

"That's not fair, Damon," Elena called him out. "Why are you acting like this? All of a sudden you're so...persnickety." she said, her voice a mixture of concern and irritability. He looked around at Elena. His angry mask slipped into hurt again and he sat disheartened on the bed.

"Being here, back in _Days of Our Lives: 1864 Edition_, I...feel uncomfortable. I just...I can't...it brings up too many..." he trailed off. Elena walked over and sat by him. Elena had never known Damon to be so...raw. Damon roughly embraced her, then let go.

"I'm sorry." a shocked Elena repeated looking into his abandoned-animal sad eyes. Damon disappeared. She was staring at air. Elena looked around the room, but he had used his vampire speed to escape. Elena relaxed on the bed; she couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling. _Damon feeling_, those were two words she'd thought she never hear together, unless "has no" was in between them, but lately, she could understand Damon's emotions. He always was the type of person to face things head on, but he lately he had been more reserved. Maybe he was just getting used to his feelings coming back. He never did deal with pain very well. He usually drank away his sorrows. Now, here he was back in 1864 having to relive the Katherine-filled memories. No wonder he was uncomfortable. He was overwhelmed with emotions.

Elena wiped her wet cheek with awe. She was crying again and she hadn't noticed. After cleaning up her face, she opened the door and walked out, wanting to get away from Damon's room.

"Mister Salvatore and Miss Pierce are back!" someone excitedly called from downstairs. Elena froze. She heard the carriage. The door must've been open. Where was she to go? She couldn't hide anywhere upstairs because she was sure the pair would travel up here eventually. She had no idea what the design of the house was really like. She made an split-second decision and ran down the second set of stairs to the ground floor to escape outside. There was no way she could get out without being caught or seen by _someone_. Then again, it was better than being upstairs where she would get caught for sure, she told herself. Elena felt defeated and afraid, but she wouldn't give up. She looked around at the huge house. She wished she had more time to admire its splendor–the tall ceiling, the perfect decorations, the fireplace, the rather interesting objects really proving that she was in 1864–but forced herself to look for the nearest exit.

"Katherine?" a person dressed in white–she assumed from the kitchen staff, perhaps?–said as she entered the room. Elena spotted the back door–thank goodness they had one–and ran out, heart pumping. The person didn't pursue her, thankfully.

She walked a ways into the woods, keeping the house in sight; her heart was sounding an alarm to her entire body, a warning, perhaps. She didn't want to get lost.

"That was close," Elena said to herself. She knew one thing for sure; she didn't want to encounter past Katherine and past Damon. Having to be around in the past was bad enough. And she didn't even know where her Damon was. Wait, _her _Damon? Surely, she meant from _her century_ Damon. Right?

Footsteps were approaching Elena. Oddly enough, she couldn't place what direction they were from. Elena felt adrenaline rush into her body. Should she run? Or stay and confront and pretend to be Katherine? "What're you doing out here?" a way-too-eerily-familiar voice challenged from behind her. What was she to do? Fight or flight?

**AN: You probably know who's there.**

**What's good? What's bad? What do you all think?**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update more often now that I'm more settled and have a bit of free time.**


	7. Marks of a Death Wish

**Sorry for the long overdue update. College...is...taking time to get used to. I'll update when I can! :)**

Elena, frightened, turned around to see no one other than herself. A mirror image. Only with perfectly curly hair. The pair gave each other a fascinated cursory glance.

"Who are you and why are you here?" demanded Katherine sweetly. She had a scheming gleam in her eyes. "You look like me," she observed. "Why is that?"

Elena didn't know what to answer. She could tell the truth and get killed or lie and get killed. What a choice. She opened her mouth, but Katherine interrupted.

"You have a mouth, use it." Katherine urged with a hint of amusement. She had her hands on her hips to show her growing impatience.

"I-I don't know." Elena stammered, sounding more confident than she felt. She wanted to cross her arms, but that meant she was insecure...which she didn't want Katherine to know she was.

"I was just with Stefan, you know." Katherine informed her as the curly haired girl started circling Elena. Katherine put her hands behind her back as she inspected Elena from all angles and scrutinized her reactions. "I compelled him to forget the entire morning I was absent. You must know of me because you were with him 'being me.' Might I add you did a terrible job in place of me, but how did you know I would choose Stefan?"

"I...just assumed." Elena swallowed, shrugging. _Ugh, what a weak excuse!_ She groaned to herself, all the while keeping a close eye on Katherine.

"But you _kissed _him?" Katherine persisted. She sounded hurt and curious and somewhat sadistic.

"_He_ kissed me." Elena clarified spitefully. She felt terrible for having to defend herself against kissing Stefan-who back in 2010 is her boyfriend.

"Mm." Katherine answered, unsatisfied. She narrowed her eyes, then used her vampire speed to stand in front of Elena. Grabbing Elena by the neck with one hand, Katherine hoisted her up off the ground so her legs were dangling and kicking. Katherine's eyes dilated and contracted as she commanded menacingly, "Tell me who you are and what you are doing here." Elena gurgled and tried to pry Katherine's fingers off from around her throat. Elena wasn't going down that easily.

"Never," Elena whispered, defiance coloring her tone. She was still fighting Katherine's fingers. _Where was Damon?_

"Oh well," Katherine commented in an almost sad, hum-dum voice, "then I'll just have to kill you." She tightened her grip and Elena sputtered out air. She choked as the air she swallowed wouldn't go down, nor could she rid her body of the carbon dioxide which needed out. She was getting lightheaded and her struggles were continually weaker. She saw her parents' faces in her mind, Jeremy's, Jenna's, Bonnie's, Caroline's, Matt's, and finally both Salvatore brothers. They were all telling her to "stay strong" and "hang on." Elena's sight was going spotty, black clouds taking out pieces of time.

"Miss Katherine," a voice shouted delicately.

"Why, hello, Emily," Katherine pleasantly replied, her grip not losing any of its force. A girl who looked similar to Bonnie stepped out from the trees near the mansion. She strode up to the pair silently.

"Elena," Emily acknowledged, staring intently at her. Elena was-faintly-startled. Emily's gaze then was directed at Katherine. "I can take it from here, Miss Katherine."

Katherine gave Emily a suspicious stare as though sending Emily a message like _You __**will**__ tell me later_, then threw Elena as she was about to choke one last time. Elena landed on her stomach near a tree. She coughed and gasped, breathing heavily, coughing again, and massaged her throat. She had a scrape on her face that stung, but she was more focused on getting air.

"If you will excuse me, then, Emily, I have a game to play." Katherine proclaimed, sounding amused. "Fare thee well. I will see you soon...you, too, Elena..." and with that, Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

Emily strode over to Elena and assisted her in standing.

"You have a cut," Emily regarded softly. Her voice was smooth like German chocolate. Emily had Elena lean against her small form, and they started walking back to the house. "Don't try to fool Miss Katherine-she is will know about you either way." Emily informed Elena with melancholy.

"You're Emily? As in Emily _Bennett_?" Elena asked. Her voice felt funny, scratchy.

"Yes, hush now." Emily gently chided. "I'm going to get you cleaned up." When they were safely inside the house-peculiarly, not a servant in sight-Emily took Elena to Damon's room. Elena's mind was too wrapped in what had just happened to pay much attention to the house. Emily had Elena sit on the bed while she pulled out a pan and some items Elena couldn't see.

"Wait, do you know how we, er, got here?" Elena inquired. She didn't want to give too much away in case Emily hadn't a clue. But then again, Emily was a witch so nothing magical or mysterious would surprise her much.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, curious and detached, busy mixing things together. Elena was silent. She was thinking of a decent, yet truthful response when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Damon," Emily softly called. Damon entered quickly and closed the door. Elena noted on how odd it was that Damon knocked to enter his own room. Damon had on his indifferent face, but his disheartened eyes gave too much away; he was hurt.

"Emily," he said, both in acknowledgement and near-surprise, "I should have known."

"Here's something you may put on those nasty cuts, Elena," Emily said kindly, not ignoring Damon, but what Damon had said. She carried the bowl containing a green...gooey mess-a poultice-over to the nightstand and set it down, preparing to dip her fingers in. She paused as if she had heard some noise.

"I must go. Damon, will you take care of her?" Emily asked, turning toward him with a ghost of a smile on her face. He stood motionless, then gave a nod.

"Yes?" Emily questioned. It was obvious she wanted some sort of vocalized answer.

Damon hesitated, then firmly said, "Yes."

Emily gracefully made her way to and out the door. Elena stared at Damon. Damon finally looked to Elena.

"What happened to you? Get in a cat fight?" Damon inquired. He walked over to the nightstand and sniffed the poultice.

"More like a _Kat_herine fight." Elena clarified, a little shaken and a little grumpy. Damon made a face, whether at Katherine's name or the poultice. Elena touched the scratch on her face. "Ow." It hurt more than she thought.

"Here, let me..." Damon announced, dipping his index finger and middle finger together into the poultice. It was cool. He then turned toward Elena holding one hand underneath his goo-covered fingers as to not get any of the poultice on the floor.

"No, I-I can get it, thanks though, Damon," Elena nervously stammered. She didn't need to be baby-ed.

"I already have this goo on my fingers so I might as well," Damon replied. He was as stubborn as she. He closed the distance between them and, with feather touches, spread the healing green poultice on her scratch. Elena winced at first; it stung, but then it was soothing. Damon flinched when she recoiled, but continued rubbing it in. Had he pressed too hard? But then Elena relaxed, so it must've been the poultice. Damon was scrutinizing Elena's face as he gently rubbed the stuff in. She stared off into the room, occasionally glancing into his eyes. It was too quiet.

"All done," Damon said softly. He got up and wiped his hand on a random towel in the room.

"Thank you, Damon," Elena said. He nodded. She stood up and looked down as she smoothed her dress. She put her hands on her hips.

"Elena," Damon called. She turned to him.

"Yeah?" Elena asked. Damon smirked at how out of century that sounded, but then turned serious.

"I...apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have, ah, lashed out at you." he looked uncomfortable and stricken. Elena could understand why, but was shocked that Damon was _apologizing_.

"Damon, it's-it's okay. I really should've thought through what I was doing more." Elena replied. They were both at fault, she was trying to say.

A thought occurred to her, and she tilted her head, "Where did you run off to Damon?"

Damon didn't answer. He bowed his head for a few short moments, then lifted his blue eyes to her brown ones, pleading. They seemed to be begging forgiveness.

**AN: Next chapter will be fun. And what could Damon have possibly done? Reviews are love! What do you think? Constructive criticism or witty remarks or anything is appreciated! :)**


	8. Once Upon A Dream

**First off, thanks to my reviewers! ****xAlternativexMusicxGirlx**, Vampgirl144, and Sashiee. (And Sashiee, who says Katherine was going to kill Elena? lol Katherine will do anything to get what she wants. :P)

And here's a shout out any VD Forum peeps! (TaylinParker and Trust&Love, I know you two are reading this! :D)

Let me just say that this is my favorite chapter yet! And it's SUPER long compared to the rest of my chapters. Haha, sorry, but don't get used to it.

Also, for added effect, after the "***Candles everywhere..." please find the song L'Ultima Notte by Josh Groban and play it (twice or until it reaches the end of the chapter) /when the time comes/. Or just get the song up ahead of time on youtube and play it when it comes to that part.

Happy reading!

Elena couldn't help but wonder what had made Damon so upset. So broken.

"Damon, what is it?" Elena asked, her voice colored with concern. She walked over to him, her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" she inquired more sternly.

Damon breathed out. He wasn't one to particularly 'vent' to others. He hesitated, then spoke with regret, "I went out and watched how Katherine...interacted with Stefan and I. How she treated us, used us. How she-she _toyed_ with us. And finally, how she chose..." Elena absentmindedly placed her hand on his arm. He didn't realize it, but his face smoothed, and he didn't look as tortured.

"Damon, Katherine was a horrible person...vampire. No one should have had to tolerate that kind of abuse or have to go through what you went through. It was terrible." Elena consoled, stating the truth. Her doe eyes were in comfort mode.

A ghost of an amused yet confused smile was on Damon's face as he noticed Elena touching his arm in comfort. He blinked.

"Better call the apothecary," Damon recommended.

"Why?" Elena asked, her face serious.

"To page Dr. House," Damon replied, sounding like his old cocky self and regaining his composure. "Alert the Brood Squad. I sound _so_ much like my goody-two-shoes brother. For a second, I thought I stepped into an angsty high school world of drama and drab. Way too many overrated problems." He smirked. He still wasn't comfortable with expressing his feelings, especially the ones that made him as vulnerable as he was now. But he was trying. And humor was one of his ways of coping.

"Stefan is not 'angsty.'" Elena tried to defend her boyfriend. She lifted her hand off Damon's arm to smack his shoulder. Damon caught her hand before it hit him, and held it. He smiled as an idea suddenly came to his mind. He looked as though he wanted to kiss it.

"I remember one of the last times you were in a dress and how much you loved to dance," Damon began reminiscently changing the subject as he pretended to sigh. He drew Elena closer. He put his other hand on top of Elena's hand to make a hand sandwich.

"We're not dancing here and now, Damon," Elena said stubbornly, sounding exhausted. She didn't try to resist Damon pulling her nearer. He wouldn't pull anything on her.

"Not now, of course. But how about tonight?" Damon inquired, his voice a little pleading at the end. He smelled wonderful, Elena noted. And Damon was very warm.

"Tonight?" asked Elena warily.

"Mhmm. At the...Founder's Ball?" Damon was starting to sound excited. Elena wasn't sure she wanted to risk going out in public especially since she was Katherine's doppelganger. "C'mon, Elena. This is 1864. Look at you. Er, your dress. When are you ever going to wear a dress like this again?"

"Tomorrow, when we're still stuck here," Elena grumbled, not at all serious. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Plus _everyone_ dances at these shin-digs. Not at all like back home where it's only a few brave people. And besides, it's not like we're going to have anything better to do here tonight." Damon reassured. When she didn't answer, he added, "Unless you want to, you know, sit around and rest and sleep and be bored."

"I would not be bored." Elena retorted, "I'm just not sure how safe it'll be."

_Might as well pop the question,_ Damon thought. "Elena," Damon began, "Would you accompany me to the Founder's Ball?"

Elena stared into his imploring eyes. They were such a lovely shade of blue framed by gorgeous lashes. Elena, however, was unaffected by the intensity of his heartbreaking gaze. She wasn't _that_ vain.

"Please?" he added with an adorable child-like pout. Damon even tilted his head and did that thing with his lips and eyes. That expression did it. And the "please" part.

It wasn't safe. They could get caught. By all the towns people or-or Katherine. And die (again for Damon). Possibly buring at the stake for being witches or something. Elena blinked and blurted, "Yes." Elena was startled at her own voice. Damon looked so...she couldn't find words for it. She..._wanted_ to go. With Damon. Maybe it could be like last time. He kissed her hand.

"But only because you look good in a suit." Elena joked. She shook her head thinking, _Dancing? At a time and place like this? What is wrong with me?_

"Is that a compliment coming from _you_, Miss Gilbert?" Damon snickered, playing along.

"Ha ha." Elena remarked dryly. "But no funny business Damon. We're just going to go and dance and act like we belong there and that nothing is wrong." Elena said seriously. She was set in her ways. "Now, I'm going to get out so I can find a proper dress to wear." she wriggled her hand out of Damon's and proceeded to shove him out the door.

"But what if-" Damon started, his hand raised, but Elena had already closed the door.

Elena twirled in front of the mirror in her turquoise dress, satisfied yet feeling empty. It had sparkles with dark and light vertical stripes on the bottom. The top was decorated with opaque turquoise jewels to emphasize her figure. It was strapless, of course. Nothing around the shoulders either. But she was wearing white gloves appropriate for the time that went up to her elbows. She found it so much fun to dress up and go to dances when she was younger and some of her old self's excitement was returning. _Might as well enjoy it while I'm here_, she thought.

She was nervous and giddy and anxious. She sat down on a chair in front of a different mirror and picked up a brush off the vanity and slowly brushed through her hair. Elena's mind started to compare the two brothers' reactions in her mind when she said "yes" to the Founder's Ball. Stefan had hugged her and eventually kissed her; his enthusiasm obvious. Damon, though, had kissed her hand. She could tell something inside of him was happy because his eyes, well, as cliche as it was, they were the "windows to his soul." She could see how much it meant to him for whatever his reasoning was even though he was trying to be casual about it. Then, the realization hit her.

Was he using her because he didn't get to dance with Katherine then (actually it would be now). She perished the thought. He detested Katherine now after what Katherine had done to him. And the more she thought, the more she saw Damon's perspective. He hadn't danced at the Founder's Ball back home. He had actually watched her and Stefan dance, and fight, and she shoved Damon for his treatment of Caroline. Damon's face was...sad then...and cold. Stefan was not a fan of dancing, she noted, trailing on as she remembered the fifties dance. But the power from dancing with Damon for Miss Mystic Falls made her feel...alive. It may have been a mix of worry and adrenaline, but she remembered the elated, ecstatic, carefree feelings. Damon had been such a gentleman...

*** [insert music]

Candles everywhere. Their smoky scent burned in the air (which, of course, didn't smell bad). There were barely used tables and chairs set up, a large and elaborate dance floor, an orchestra playing, and a finger food and drink "bar." It was a sight to behold. Elena felt she had stepped into an old-time classic movie. Technically she was in the time and place where the old-time movies were based. Damon was right, everyone here was dancing. They had arrived half-way into the Ball by carriage-Damon had driven because they had to remain incognito. It took longer than expected to get there, and Damon, curiously, had to stop in town to pick something up. Elena was honestly and thoroughly impressed-she surprisingly admitted to herself-at Damon's behavior. He was every bit a gentleman; he made her laugh, he held the doors open for her, helped her up the carriage, pulled back chairs for her, and he rarely left her side.

"Like it?" Damon asked by her side, following her admiring gaze.

"It's breathtaking." Elena answered in awe. Damon smiled. It was so splendid. She wished she could explore every inch of it. She cautioned herself to be on her best behavior and not do anything too risky. They were just here to dance and not sit at "home," bored and banging their heads to figure out their messed up situation.

"I see you," Elena quietly announced. Her head nodded in the direction of a human past Damon drinking-wallowing and miserable by the looks of it-at one of the tables. He was one of the few sitting. The rest of the people were dancing. Elena's gaze wandered over the crowd; she spotted Stefan and Katherine. Katherine looked magnificent in an ocean blue dress. Stefan had an ear-to-ear smile on his face. His eyes were alight with wonder and joy.

"I bought her that dress," Damon regarded sadly. "It hurt like hell when she said she was taking Stefan." He swirled his drink. Elena had a drink in her hand as well. She was hoping it'd help her to be more calm and open. She swallowed her insecure, panicky feelings down with her throat-burning beverage. They were leaning against an deserted table near the woods. Damon was dressed marvelously in an authentic suit. He cleaned up extremely well. As usual.

"The past is in the past." Elena sighed, not bothering to laugh at the cliche. They stood watching the crowd still for a few moments when Damon took Elena's hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, a genuine smile on his face. Elena nodded, a big smile building on her face. Her eyes were eager and yearning. "Wait, let's put these on." Damon added, slipping out masquerade-like masks. They were Venetician masks that only covered the top half of their faces. "You know, so no one freaks or thinks they're drunk enough that they're seeing two Katheriene's."

"Or two Damon's," Elena added giggling. They slipped the masks on. Elena insisted on tying her own. Their half-full glasses were left, forgotten, on the table.

Damon led the way, pulling Elena by her hand. They walked out unnoticed onto the dance floor with the many other twirling couples of all ages. No one even bothered to give them a double-take because of their masks. He immediately put his warm hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his sturdy shoulders. They started swaying, moving about in a nice circle. Then, they started dancing; or rather Damon guided Elena through the moves. Damon's eyes never left Elena's. Elena couldn't help but notice all the twinkling stars on this gorgeous night; Damon's eyes were shining the brightest of all. They had such a...tenderness in them. They were so blue. Elena found herself staring at his eyes. The pair remained silent and appraising their partner as the song trilled on. Elena-after a good majority of the song-blushed and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked with a foreign gentleness in his voice.

"Nothing, actually. This is...so surreal." Elena commented, her voice light with disbelief. She smiled even though her eyes had never stopped. Damon chuckled. He suddenly grabbed Elena's hand from his shoulders and twirled her around. She laughed with surprise. When he pulled her back, he brought her closer so she was pressed against him.

"Damon," she chided, mumbling. Elena linked her arms behind his neck. Damon's hands were touching behind Elena's back. They were dancing _very _close. Elena could feel Damon's chest rise and fall with each deep breath he took that fanned her face. He smelled wonderful, like the cologne at Hollister. The music was just background compared to the loud stares the pair were exchanging. Damon suddenly very much wanted to kiss Elena. Her lips were pursed such that Damon wanted to dip his head and catch those lips with his. Just as he leaned forward, those tempting lips moved.

"Damon," Elena whispered.

"Mm?" He was still enraveled in Elena's eyes, her mouth, and her in his safe, strong, protective arms.

"The orchestra's taking a break. The song's over." Elena said, her voice melancholy. Damon so badly wanted to reply "So?" and continue dancing with no music, but Elena was taking her hands off his neck. Damon slowly and reluctantly-savoring the last moments of skin contact-pried his arms off Elena's back. He had no idea Elena was reeling from the dance, too.

She was wrestling with her conscience. There was something about Damon that she didn't want to say no to. He made it difficult. She had to stop him from drawing attention to themselves if they were were to be the only ones left on the dance floor moving to no music.

"Let's...get some drinks." Damon suggested, trying to shake the same odd, more intense feeling, the magnetism drawing him to Elena. Elena made as to find a chair, but Damon grabbed her wrist and proposed, "I'd rather keep you in my sights."

Damon maneuvered them through the throng of suits and dresses clambering about and chattering and getting drinks as well. He was tugging Elena, beautiful Elena, along when suddenly, she wasn't there. She had slipped from his grasp. He gripped nothing. He tried again, turning to face where Elena had been milliseconds before. Damon halted and felt as if he'd been electrocuted or tazered. He resisted snarling and shouting and cursing and making a scene, and his head darted around like a wild animal's in a cage. Elena was nowhere in his field of vision.

**Note: Bum bum bum! Le gasp!**

**Reviews are like Damon and Elena dances. ;)**

**What'd you think of the dance and music?**


	9. Clean Up the Mess

Damon tried to contain his rage, his fear, his concern, his worry, all his emotions as they were emanating off him like a stove giving off heat. He wondered as to why there was not steam rising above his head with the explosive volcano churning inside him. Elena had been safely in his hand, but he had let her slip through his fingers-literally, and he didn't believe it was by her own accord that she was gone. Heck, he _knew_ someone must have taken her. His thoughts were throwing out all the scenarios of what may happen to her: torture, rape, abuse, death. He shook his head as he tried to clear the horrific thoughts. He couldn't help but couldn't lose _another_ person in his life. He, after all, had only a handful of people who actually had some sort of attachment, an affinity, with him.

Something, someone was behind him. He spun around to find a familiar presence.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded, not holding back his fury. His nostrils flared though he knew it would do nothing to affect the person in front of him.

"I know where she is." responded Emily, who took Damon's anger gently. She didn't even look shaken. She didn't even flinch when Damon bellowed at her. She spun on her heels and proceeded into the woods, Damon followed her as though he was her shadow. His thoughts were frozen as though stunned. _Oh no! This can't be good!_ was all he could register in his mind. He didn't want to think about what had happened._ If Emily was guiding him_...They appeared in a muddy, closed off clearing not exactly ideal for the type of clothes they were wearing..._then Katherine was just up ahead_.

Damon's senses were heightened; he was so alert he could hear the multitude of bugs in the area. His eyes immediately found Elena's, hidden in the forest. They were sad and full of shock. "Hello, Damon," she said, malice and amusement in her not-so-Elena voice. The eyes turned mocking. Those eyes and the cold voice could only belong to Katherine. Her eyes were filled with some sort of sadistic enjoyment, as if she knew Damon would fall for her being Elena. Damon cursed himself for being so naive and foolish to fall for such a simple trick, even if just for a moment.

Katherine stepped into full view of Damon. She smiled sweetly and spun around.

"Do you like the dress?" Katherine purred, lifting it off the ground as she bowed. Damon growled; he had bought the dress for her those many years ago.

"What have you done with Elena?" Damon roared. He was trying his best to refrain from attacking Katherine and calling her every curse he knew. His hands clenched into fists. The force drew blood-but instantly healed-because of the pressure Damon was exerting on them.

"Were you so focused on me that you didn't see her?" Katherine said, her voice playful and dangerous, "You walked right by my copy." She pointed off to her left at the girl who could've been her twin.

Damon's head snapped over to see Elena. She was gagged, her whimpers muffled, so she couldn't speak. Ropes were tied around her hands, stomach, and feet. There she was, tied up to a tree. She was clearly in pain. The weight of the dress and being suspended above the ground didn't make the position any more comfortable. Damon noted how tight the ropes were against her skin. Her circulation wasn't reaching her white hands well. Her hands would've probably tingled, that is, if she could feel them. Her soft eyes were filled with fear and anger and confusion. They also looked determined. How could Damon have been so stupid as to miss the lack of softness in Katherine's eyes earlier? Elena's eyes never had an evil glint to them, as angry as she might be. He was about to rush over to Elena, untie her, and flee from Katherine, to keep Elena safe, but Katherine read his mind.

"The ropes are soaked in vervain. Don't even think of trying to steal her away. I'll just kill her the instant you do, too." Katherine gleefully warned. She paused, and pretended to think. "Hm. Killing her doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." she glared maliciously at Damon. She was watching his reaction, waiting to set him off, for him to spring.

"If you lay one more finger on her-" Damon threatened, his voice cold and acidic. Katherine laughed at Damon's threat. It was, as Damon had stated once before, a most contagious laugh. But Damon was not even close to laughing. Katherine thought Damon's threats were hilarious. As if he could actually pull through on what he threatened. Oh, but she could do so much more to him than he could ever imagine. That was the beauty of being older.

"There's nothing you can do to me that I can't do ten-times worse to you." Katherine declared matching Damon's tone except much more calm. She looked over her nails as if it were no big deal that, in a fight, Damon was easily outmatched due to Katherine's age. "But I do suppose, you were wondering how you arrived here, hm?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. She summoned Emily from the shadows by motioning with her hand.

"I brought you here." Emily innocently announced. Her hands were folded in front of her. The picture of innocence...had she not been in cahoots with Katherine. Katherine smirked, watching Damon's expression.

"How-why-" Damon stammered, but Emily held up a hand to shush him. He never gave Emily his full attention; he was too busy checking Katherine every few seconds to make sure she didn't do anything such as flee or harm Elena.

"I called you here. I brought you from the future-your present." Emily started, her voice light. Damon looked over at Elena, checking to make sure she was still alive.

Elena was freaked. She was holding back tears. She was scared. Katherine had scooped her-more like wrenched her-from Damon's safe grasp. Then, she was tied up. The ropes were too tight. The rope around her stomach was tighter than the corset. Elena had tried to wriggle free, and gasped-however she managed to do so with the gag in her mouth. The ropes got tighter as she moved. Katherine locked eyes with her and suppressed a laugh, but the look on her face told her all she needed to know: if she struggled, she'd hurt herself (which Katherine apparently enjoyed watching); but if she didn't move, she'd get stiff and endure the pain more slowly. Elena was scared for Damon. After all he'd done to protect her only to end up in No Man's Land with Katherine. The woman who had captured and held his heart for 146 years only to shatter the pieces like a glass punch bowl being smashed with an aluminum bat. Elena feared Katherine would manipulate Damon again, twist his emotions and logic. Elena was also scared to die. There was so much she hadn't done in life, hadn't said, hadn't experienced.

Damon heard Elena's whimper, but didn't dare go to help her. Katherine's threat was still ringing in his eyes. _Oh, screw the threat_, his mind told him. But he put Elena's safety above his gut feeling. He held back, but he could barely contain the turbulent hurricane rumbling inside him.

"Elena happened to be touching you when I summoned you and was transported along with." Emily explained.

"It's a good thing she came, too," harrumped Katherine, her arms were crossed and there was a slight look for irritation and relief on her face. "I never would have known how my plans didn't work. I shall have to rethink my methods." She eyed Elena much like a cheating boyfriend eyes a hot girl on the street. A hungry, manipulative glint in her eyes. Damon took a step as if to place himself between Katherine and Elena. It was only one step, but Damon didn't want Katherine anywhere near Elena. Emily stood patiently and silently and obediently, not at all anxious to finish her story. She didn't even look placated or worried.

"I had Emily call you here to locate a device." Katherine informed Damon. Finally some answers!

"She's a witch. Can't she find it herself?" Damon retorted at Katherine.

"It's undetectable by magic." Emily stated, oddly trying to break the two apart without physically getting involved.

"How should _I_ know anything about some device?" Damon bellowed impatiently.

"I slipped the device into your pockets the day you bought me this dress. When we going to...you know, in the alley." Katherine mentioned, throwing Elena a gloating glance. Elena merely glared at Katherine, trying to hide the pain. "Don't you worry. It wasn't _this_ Damon. It was my other Damon."

Damon growled. "Leave her out of this. Why didn't you just ask the past me for it?" Damon proposed.

"But that wouldn't serve my greater purpose." Katherine snarled playfully. She still had a deadly smile on her face. She was enjoying the tension she was creating.

"Which would be?" Damon coaxed, cautious. Damon was quivering with anger; his face contorted with it as he tried to control it.

"None of your business." Katherine stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. When she saw that Damon wasn't laughing, her face sobered up. "Am I not funny to you anymore, Damon?" she pulled a knife out of thin air. "Won't you at least smile for me?" She suddenly appeared in Damon's face. The hand not holding the knife had a grip of Damon's collar and was holding him close to her. Elena was faintly impressed; Damon didn't flinch. He just stared at her with a hard, cold expression, his jaw set. The knife inched closer to his throat, threatening to cut it. Katherine noted how Damon's eyes determinedly wandered to Elena every second or so to make sure there was no funny business.

And that pissed Katherine off.

She reached into the folds of her dress with one hand, and quick as a flash, Damon fell to the ground with a gurgle.

He uttered one word with a last desperate glance at Elena, "Vervain."

Katherine stepped back to admire her handiwork. Elena struggled harder against her bonds. The gag had fallen down and she shouted "NO!"

"Clean it up, please, Emily." Katherine ordered smugly.

**AN: Yes, yes, it's been quite some time. That's the beauty of college life. Sorry.**

**This is another one of those longer than average chapters. :)**

**Thanks to my reviewers (A, EtherealDamon, and Sashiee), and subscribers, and favoriters! Sixteen days 'til Christmas!**

**Anyone else watch The Vampire Diaries tonight?**


End file.
